Legacy
by ToxicNightshade
Summary: Alphard is gone, but Canaan takes steps to ensure her legacy lives on and, maybe one day, remove the black marks the name Al Sheya has acquired. Alphard/Canaan. Sequel to Sacrifice. One-shot.


Hello, all!

It's been quite a long time since I wrote anything, but I recently watched the entire series of Canaan all over again, and I had a brain storm. I went ahead and made a minor one-shot sequel to my other story _Sacrifice_ that people seemed to like. So I hope you find this one enjoyable as well.

Note: You don't have to read Sacrifice to understand what's going on here, but it does help with understanding the beginning.

All characters belong to whoever has the license to own them/make money off them. This is all for fun and -insert general disclaimer junk here-.

Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you wish to tell me how much you like it or how much I suck. Whichever. ^_^

UPDATE NOTE: So, apparently I spelled Alphard's name wrong. It's 'Al Sheya' not Alshua. Whoops! I also fixed a couple of random spelling errors I found.

* * *

**** Legacy ****

Eighteen months. It had been eighteen months since that fateful day when her life had taken an unexpected turn. Standing before her greatest enemy, both of their lives on the line, Canaan came to accept the feelings she had fought so hard to run and hide from. And in accepting them, she could only follow one path before her. She couldn't allow the one person she both hated and loved more than any other to harm anyone else. Including herself. Canaan was forced to kill Alphard, both ending the long rivalry and freeing Alphard from her anger.

She could replay each moment of the incident in her head perfectly, yet the whole thing felt like a surreal dream. Each time she answered the phone, she expected to hear Yuri on the other end, telling her to go investigate the most recent sighting of Alphard. Yet that was never the case. She hadn't received a call from Yuri in nearly a year. It wasn't all that surprising. With Alphard dead and the last remnants of Snake being cleaned out as they showed up, the need for Canaan's exceptional skills had diminished. To her though, this was a good thing. She had more important things in her life now, as strange as that thought seemed even to herself.

"Canaan! There you are!"

Canaan looked up from her seat on the wooden bench she was sitting on in surprise. "Maria? What are you doing here?"

The blonde haired reporter beamed a smile at the white haired woman, quickly plopping down onto the bench beside her. "I'm taking pictures for a report, of course! I got a message from that Yuri woman you told me about saying you were supposed to be in the area, so I kept an eye out!" Canaan couldn't help but smile. Maria's attitude always seemed to be a bit contagious. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I've been well." Canaan turned her head to look forward again. Ahead of them was a small park with several young children bouncing around; a couple older ones, but mostly very young ones that sat around in the large sandbox. "I suppose this is Yuri's subtle way of checking up on me?"

"Of course not!" Maria sounded shocked that Canaan was accusing her of something. "Well...at least I don't think so. Would she do that?"

Canaan simply shook her head in amusement. "Don't worry about it."

Maria got quiet as she watched Canaan's face, mainly the shine in her eyes and the soft smile on her lips. Her white hair had grown out some, the strands currently tied back into a loose pony tail. It just made her smile bigger. "You look good, Canaan. Calm. I might even say relaxed." The blonde looked around for a moment before leaning in, as if you whisper a secret. "So, I head this rumor that you have a child..."

Canaan's face instantly blazed red, easily noticeable even with her darker skin tone. "Where did you hear that?"

Maria didn't answer. She instead practically knocked Canaan off the bench when she grabbed her in a big hug. "Ohhh, Canaan! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Her grip tightened more, rubbing her face against Canaan's in a best friend type of way.

Canaan let out an 'omph' when Maria grabbed her. She liked Maria, but sometimes she just wanted to hit her. "Alright! Alright! Yes! Now let me go!" When Maria finally released her vice-like grip from around her, she took a couple of slow breaths. "I have a daughter now. Now where did you hear this from?"

"A good reporter never reveals her sources!" Maria got a comically serious face as she puffed out chest, then returned back to her normal, bubbly self. "So which one is she?"

Canaan looked at Maria for a long moment, then let out a soft sigh. She knew Maria wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. "Wait here." She stood up and crossed the grassy distance from the bench to the sandbox. Her burgundy top and brown cargo pants continued to be her outfit of choice, even after all this time. She liked the style. She knelt down and picked up one of the children, bringing her back over to the bench and sitting down once again. "Maria, this is Siami."

The young girl in Canaan's arms looked up at Maria with curious eyes. Her skin was a similar tone to Canaan's, had soft grey eyes, but the most distinctive feature was the slightly messy short hair that was black with white strands, or white with black strands, however someone wanted to see it. One might even say it was salt-and-pepper.

Maria's eyes practically bugged out and her mouth hanged open in a huge smile as she stared at the girl. She didn't say anything for several moments, but finally broke it when her hands came together. "Oh my god! She is so adorable, Canaan!" The blonde leaned down and leveled her eyes with the girl's. "Hi, Siami. I'm Maria." When Siami buried her face in Canaan's chest in shyness, Maria righted herself up, practically on the verge of tears. "I'm so happy for you."

"Maria..." Canaan turned slightly red again, patting Siami on the back gently.

"Can I ask who the father is? I would love to get his picture and put it next to yours! Or even better, let me get one of both of you!"

Canaan's face returned to normal, but she didn't answer right away. What Maria was asking was impossible, which would lead to an even bigger and more complicated story. One she wasn't ready to share with anyone. She still wasn't sure how she would tell Siami when the time came, but that was still many years down the road thankfully. Suffice it to say, a whole lot of money and experimental science was involved. But if they could make a drug that replicated the effects of synesthesia, lose of hair pigment and all, then she knew it would be possible for her to have a child with the person she loved, even if that person was no longer around.

Canaan finally looked at Maria with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Maria, but I swore to that person that I would never tell. And I can't break that promise."

Maria frowned heavily with a sigh. "Awww, please?" Canaan shook her head again and Maria finally resigned. "Alright. I won't push it anymore."

Canaan smiled again. "Thank you. You're a good friend."

Maria beamed another smile. "So are you." She jumped to her feet off the bench. "I need to be going now though. It was great to see you! Let's all three meet up again soon!" With that, Maria turned and ran off, blonde hair streaming behind her.

Canaan watched Maria leave, letting out a soft sigh. Siami still had her face buried into her shoulder. They would need to go home soon as well. Canaan looked over at the dark gray trench coat next to her, her hand reaching into the pocket and pulling a picture from it. The serious, almost cold expression of Alphard looked back at her on it. It was a copy of the photograph Maria took of Alphard when she kidnapped the reporter. She stared at it for what felt like a long time. It had almost become a part of her everyday life now; silently looking at a picture of someone she wished could still be there.

"Mommy miss Mama."

Canaan's attention was drawn to Siami's soft voice, who's eyes were looking up at her. She was only a year and a few months, but Siami soaked knowledge like a sponge soaked water. It was really amazing how easily children picked up on things, and yet not so surprising, considering who her parents were. She couldn't help but give a sad smile as she looked at the photograph again. "Yea. Mommy misses Mama." She set the girl down on the bench, reaching over to pull the gray trench coat that once belonged to Alphard on. She picked up the medium-sized bag with the name '_Siami Al Sheya_' embroidered on the front, and then, after carefully placing the photo back into her pocket, she picked up her daughter and carried the girl in her arms as Siami laid her head down on Canaan's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go home. I'll tell you the story of a princess who's voice was so beautiful, she could never speak."

As they left the serene atmosphere of the park, she had one final thought; one thought that she had nearly every moment of every day:

_I hope you are watching, because I want you to see our daughter become a better person than either of us. I promise she will. I love you, Alphard. Rest well.  
_

~_Fin~_


End file.
